The primary purpose of the proposed research project is to investigate interrelationships between memory retrieval speed and various aspects of intellectual functioning in both young adults and in elderly individuals. A secondary purpose of the investigation is to further explore and integrate qualitative differences in functioning (e.g. changes in factor structure with age) with experimental studies of cognitive process in memory. The major hypothesis of the investigation is that a slowing of speed of memory retrieval represents a fundamental limiting influence on intellectual functioning in old age, in contrast to young adulthood. This hypothesis will be evaluated in terms of age-comparative factor analytic techniques. It is expected that memory factors will be more highly related to psychometric intelligence factors in the old as compared with the young. However, it is expected that when the influence of various memory factors is removed by factor partialing techniques, the resulting age-comparative factor structures will be substantially more similar then the original structures. It is expected that the current research will result in an enhanced theoretical understanding of the manner in which intellectual functioning changes with age. Such theoretical advances are assumed to increase the probability of effective intervention and optimization with regard to cognitive functioning in the elderly.